


Answer

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Post-Series, Spoilers, gay teens being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of Durarara!, Aoba pays Mikado a visit and ends up confessing a secret. Now it's up to Mikado to tell where things will go next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

"Do you hate me, for dragging you into this?"  
"Huh? What co you mean?"  
"If I'd never asked you to lead the Blue Squares, you never would have gotten hurt like this. I'm sorry, you know."  
"Really? You don't have to put on a show for me, you know."  
"Oh, I know. I'm not here to make a scene. I really do feel guilty for all of this. Believe it or not, I do care about you, Senpai."  
"Wow, really? Even though I'm of no use to you anymore?"  
"Yeah, of course! I've always thought you were amazing, no matter how pathetic or ordinary you looked!"  
"Wow, thanks Aoba. That means a lot."  
"I'm serious, you know. You are amazing."  
"Thanks, although I'm not sure if I can see 'interesting' as a compliment after everything that has happened."  
"Ah, don't worry about it! You'll be okay soon enough. I'll have your back the whole way."  
"Yeah. Thank you. I guess Masaomi and Anri will, too."  
"God, I hope so. Otherwise, what sort of best friends would they be? But I hope to be your favorite, one day." The younger boy giggled a little at this, as if to hide his seriousness.  
"Why, you like me or something?" came the teasing reply, although his smile faded slightly at the reply.  
"Yes."  
"W-what, really?! Then the flowers are because-"  
"Yes."  
"O-oh, wow! I'm sorry, I never even noticed!"  
"No, no, I never wanted you to. Don't sweat it."  
"Uh- okay. So... I need to think about that, okay? So I can give you my answer."  
"Oh, I just thought you'd flat-out reject me. But if you're thinking about it, I'm glad." Aoba beamed at that, like his birthday came fourteen times at once. Mikado lay there, heart bursting with joy at the site. He'd never felt like this before. It was exciting.  
"Of course I'll think about it. Hey, why don't you come back tomorrow, and I'll tell you then."  
"Okay!" he said, standing up. "I'll be here then. Same time alright?"  
"Yeah, definitely. But uh- You can stay a little longer, if you want. No one else is gonna come in until school gets out."  
"Okay, I'll stay an hour. But then I'm leaving, so you can think properly."  
_'He really is serious about this,'_ Mikado thought. _'I'd better be one hundred percent sure about my answer, then.'_  
"Okay," he laughed, putting on a bright smile. "Thank you for visiting, and taking time out of school, no less. But don't let your grades slip!"  
"Haha, I won't!"  
Then their conversation was interrupted by the creak of a door, and Aoba's promise of staying another hour was challenged. He paled, gazing upon Masaomi's rage-clouded face.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"Masaomi, calm down! It's alright!" Mikado protested, to no avail.  
"Well, looks like I should take my leave! Goodbye Senpai, I'll be back tomorrow for your answer!" Then the door slammed, signaling the younger's leave.  
"Question? What was he talking about, Mikado?"  
"Nothing gang related. Just something he needs to know."  
"...Alright, but if it gets you in trouble, you tell us right away!"  
"If the answer's yes, you guys will know anyway. Don't worry so much, Masaomi. So, how was your day?"  
"Ugh, Mikado, you're so complicated."  
Maybe he was. But he really did need to give Aoba his answer.


End file.
